You Can Never Be Too Careful
by Itsallablur
Summary: Someone is following Bobby... Yet another RP game between liz_Z and I. Hope you like.


Title: You Can Never Be Too Careful  
Authors: liz_Z and Invision  
Rating: G  
Summary: Someone's following Bobby Hobbes... Yet another RP game between liz_Z and I.  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Darien or Hobbes. *sigh* If we did, oh the possibilities.   
  
Hobbes and Scott played by: Invision  
Darien and Jeremy played by: liz_Z  
  
  
*A loud knock is heard at Darien's door. Darien groans, pulls himself out of his bed, and walks to the door.*  
  
Darien: (sleepy) Who is it?  
Hobbes: I can't believe you, Fawkes! You're still asleep?  
Darien: Huh? What time is it? My clock says it's 2:30 in the morning.  
Hobbes: Your clock says right. Could you let me in, Fawkes?   
  
*Darien opens the door.*  
  
Darien: What're you doing up this late?  
Hobbes: Fawkes, someone is following me.  
Darien: (exasperated) Did you take the pills?  
Hobbes: The pills have nothing to do with this. Someone has been following me since I left the agency. I'm serious here, partner.  
Darien: Okay. You think someone's following you. What happened to the old 'Bobby Hobbes can shake anybody' mentality?  
Hobbes: Fawkes, even the best screw up every now and then. This guy is good. I didn't even catch it at first.  
Darien: He's that good, huh? (sighs) Okay, what do you want me to do?  
Hobbes: (peeking through the blinds of Darien's window) We have find out what he wants. He could be trying to kill me for all I know.  
Darien: And how are we supposed to do that? I can't go see-through, I'm due for a shot first thing in the morning.  
  
*Darien holds out his wrist to prove the point.*  
  
Hobbes: Why didn't you get your shot while we were at the agency?  
Darien: Because Claire told me to come back first thing in the morning. She didn't have any counteragent synthesized yet.  
Hobbes: Figures. Okay, you see that car over there?   
Darien: Yeah. The black SUV, right?  
Hobbes: Correct. That's the guy. We've got to get down there without him seeing us. I have no idea how many of 'em are in there, though.   
Darien: Okay, look. We can sneak out the backdoor of the building. After that, all we've got to do is get to my car.  
Hobbes: Okay, then we gotta get behind them and find out what they want.  
Darien: How do we do that? Like I said, I can't go see-through or anything.  
Hobbes: We gotta shake 'em. We gotta loose 'em and then we have to come up behind them in your car and find out what in the world they want with me!  
Darien: Okay. Guess you're driving then, you're the expert at shaking a tail.  
Hobbes: Okay, gimme your keys.   
  
*Darien gives Hobbes his keys*  
  
Darien: Just be careful. I don't want to end up careening into a ditch or anything.  
Hobbes: Don't worry, Fawkes. My driving skills aren't as bad as yours.   
Darien: Ha ha, very funny. Let's get out of here before they get suspicious and decide to come up and join the party.  
  
*Darien and Hobbes makes their way to the back door*  
  
Darien: Come on, my car's parked over there.  
  
*Darien gestures across the street.*  
  
Hobbes: Fawkes! Would you at least try to be inconspicuous? With you waving your hands all over the place they're bound to notice us.  
Darien: Fine! Sheesh, I didn't think pointing at my car was overly conspicuous...  
  
*Darien and Hobbes walk across the street and get in the car.*  
  
Hobbes: Okay, do you see anybody?  
Darien: Umm, no.  
  
*Hobbes starts the car*   
  
Hobbes: All right, watch the SUV.   
Darien: Okay. I think it's pulling out now... yeah, it's definitely following us.  
Hobbes: The fish has taken the bait. Now we just have to reel 'em in.  
Darien: Okay. Just let me make sure my seatbelt's secure. I don't want to go flying out the window if you decide to make a sharp turn.  
Hobbes: The only reason your seat belt wouldn't be secure is because this car is about the fall apart, my friend. When's the last time you took it to a mechanic?  
Darien: Hey, don't you go making quips about my car. It's worked just fine for me so far. Now, your van on the other hand... (glances out the car window) Hey Hobbes, I think they're getting closer.  
Hobbes: Okay...   
  
*Hobbes makes a sharp right turn.*  
  
Darien: Hey, watch it! You could at least warn me first.  
Hobbes: You've always got to be prepared, my friend.   
  
*Hobbes speeds up.*  
  
Darien: Yeah, whatever.  
  
*Darien braces himself against the car door.*  
  
Hobbes: Okay, one more turn and...  
  
*Hobbes makes a sharp left turn*  
  
Darien: (pulls his face off the window) Oh yeah, thanks for warning me this time. (glances behind them) Aw crap, they're still there!  
Hobbes: Crap. Okay, lemme try this.   
  
*Hobbes turns sharply to the right and speeds up*  
Darien: Well, I don't see 'em anymore...  
Hobbes: That's the Bobby Hobbes skill, my friend.  
Darien: But, now that we've lost 'em, how do we find 'em again?  
Hobbes: I'll just make a few turns here... (turns sharply to the right) and there (turns to the left)  
Darien: Hey, is that them?  
Hobbes: Bingo. See, I told you. I know what I'm doing, Fawkes.  
Darien: Okay, so what're we gonna do now, run them off the road?  
Hobbes: Unless you want to try and shoot out their tires.  
Darien: Hobbes, I was joking!  
Hobbes: What else do you think we should do, genius? Ask them to pull over?  
Darien: Umm... fine. Just be careful. I don't want to end up in the hospital.  
Hobbes: You don't have to worry. Bobby Hobbes is doing the driving, my friend.   
Darien: (muttering) That's what scares me.  
Hobbes: Okay, here we go.  
  
*Hobbes rams into the back of the SUV. Darien slams forward against the dashboard.*  
  
Darien: Some use this seatbelt is...  
  
*Hobbes rams the car again*  
  
Hobbes: Come on...  
  
*The SUV shudders, starts to swerve a little.*  
  
Darien: Hey, I think it's working!  
Hobbes: One more time...  
  
*Hobbes rams into the vehicle once more*  
  
*The SUV swerves off the road and into a ditch.*  
  
Hobbes: Alright. Time to find out who these creeps are and   
what they want.  
  
*Darien jumps out of the car and pounds on the door of the SUV.*  
  
Darien: Okay you guys, come out with your hands up!  
  
*Hobbes draws his gun.*  
  
Hobbes: Don't try anything. I'm armed!  
Jeremy: All right! All right!  
  
*Jeremy steps out of the SUV, his hands above his head.*  
  
Scott: Don't shoot! We're not armed.   
  
*Scott steps out of the SUV, hands on his head*  
  
Darien: Now, why were you following my partner?  
Hobbes: Yeah, why are you following me? You from Chrysalis? Or maybe you're working for Arnaud.  
Darien: Or maybe the Chinese?  
Jeremy: What in the WORLD are you two talking about?  
Scott: Christmas? Arno?   
Jeremy: We were just following you 'cause you dropped your wallet!  
Hobbes: Wallet? You expect me to believe that?  
Jeremy: Yeah! Scott has it. We're just college students. You've got to believe us!  
Scott: It's in my pocket.   
  
*Scott tries to reach into his pocket.*  
  
Hobbes: You just keep your hands right there, buddy!  
Darien: Here, let me.  
  
*Darien reaches into Scott's pocket and pulls out a wallet.*  
  
Darien: Here Hobbes, this yours?  
  
*Hobbes takes the wallet*   
  
Hobbes: Yeah, it is. You guys were telling the truth.  
Jeremy: See, I told you!  
Scott: Can you point that gun somewhere else, please?  
Darien: Yeah Hobbes, can you cut the poor guys some slack? After all, they did give you back your wallet.  
  
*Hobbes puts away his gun*  
  
Hobbes: Sorry, guys. You can never be too careful, though. Where did you guys find it?  
Scott: We found it outside this building with "Health and Human Services" on it. You work for them?  
Darien: Yeah. That's us.  
Hobbes: Actually, we work for a top secret Agency that is sponsered by them.  
Jeremy: Whatever you say, man. Can we leave now? I mean, we're not under arrest or anything, are we?  
Scott: Yeah, I got a test tomorrow that I can't miss.  
Darien: Yeah, I think you can go. Hobbes, can they go?  
Hobbes: Yeah, you guys are free to go. And thanks for my wallet.   
Jeremy: No problem, man.  
  
*Jeremy gets into the SUV.*  
  
Scott: Yeah, just be sure you hang onto it from now on. I'd hate for this to happen to some other college students.   
  
  
  
*Scott gets into the SUV. The SUV drives away.*  
  
Darien: (turns toward Hobbes) So, you get all freaked out because you were tailed by a couple of college students who found your wallet. You didn't take the pills, did you?  
Hobbes: Would you stop with the pills? You can never be too careful. How was I supposed to know that's what they wanted?  
Darien: Hobbes, when it comes to you, yeah. You can be too careful.  
Hobbes: I've got a lot of enemies, my friend. I've got to keep my wits about me, Fawkes.  
Darien: Have you ever thought that maybe there are a few people in the world who AREN'T out to get you?  
Hobbes: You can't think about those people, Fawkes. You have to think about the ones that are.   
Darien: You may be right. But I like to have a little faith in human nature.  
Hobbes: You can have your faith. I'll stick with my wits.  
Darien: Maybe we should compromise and stick with a little of both, huh?  
  
*Darien walks back over to his car.*  
  
Darien: Aw, Hobbes, you dented the fender! And the hood! You are paying to have this fixed, do you hear me?  
Hobbes: What are you talking about? There's nothing there. You're seeing things, Fawkes.  
Darien: Oh come on Hobbes, don't tell me you don't see that!  
Hobbes: There's nothing there that wasn't already there.  
Darien: I know for a fact that bump on the fender wasn't there before.  
Hobbes: That? That's nothing. It's the light.   
Darien: Hey, don't you lie to me. Give me my keys. There is no way you're driving my car ever again.  
Hobbes: Okay, you don't have to get all mad.   
  
  
  
*Hobbes throws Darien the keys. Darien gets in the driver's seat.*  
  
Darien: Just shut up and get in the car.  
Hobbes: All right. Jeez, you need to relax, Fawkes.   
  
*Hobbes gets in the car. Darien starts the car up and drives away.*  
  
Darien: Who are you talking to about relaxing? Getting freaked out by a couple of college students...  
Hobbes: Like I said, you can never be too careful. They could have been the mob for all I knew.  
Darien: Yeah well, those were the nicest mob members I ever met.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
